Mii Adventures (Chapter 1)
(Cassie's PoV) My eyes awakened. It had been a long night of turning about, and I had waken up now. My cat led me to the door for me to make his breakfast. I went in the kitchen and poured some milk into his orange little bowl. My kitty's name is Cammie, short for Cameron. Cammie drank his milk and I got ready for the day. I chose an white over-sized shirt, which made me look like a ghost! And on my bottom-half, I wore jeans. I headed to Aiden's room, and he was still in a deep sleep. I shook him to wake him up, but he still slept. I did it again and he awoke. He hugged his teddy-bear 'see you later!' and jumped out of bed. We went downstairs and drew pictures; Aiden drew an alien, and I did a hamster. Weirdly, rumbling noises kept accuring and seemed very strange. Then, as quick a flash, the Animal Charm from my board disappeared! After, Cammie went too! My and Aiden couldn't believe our eyes. Our cat had just disappeared. We needed to find him. Aiden thought it could've been monsters who wisped poor Cammie away, and that might be true. It was all strange because the Animal Charm went as Cammie did, or was it just a coincidence? We both went outside, picked a strawberry and thought under the shade of a tree. Who stole Cammie? And why? I had so many questions. (Aiden's PoV) This morning Cassie woke me up from an amazing dream, and I said bye-bye to teddy. We went downstairs and heard these weird rumble-rumble noises, then all of a sudden, Cammie disappeared! I hid under the blanket, because I didn't want to be taken by whoever they were, I wanted to be safe under my blanky! After I thought the coast was clear, I peered out and everthing seemed normal. It just sent me feeling Who Stole Cammie? Me and Cassie thought for a bit, while eating those scrummy strawberries from the vine. Cassie said it might be a Rumble-Stealer ''that steals things while rumbling. I thought that idea was funny, but could be a great tip. By my view, it could've been the washing machine rumbling, but there was nothing in it. '(Cassie's PoV)''' I kept thinking but couldn't get the right idea. Then all of a sudden, Snow from next door banged on fence. ''"Snow?! Whats up!" ''I called out, hoping for an awnser. Snow then said, ''"My cookies I baked and my cooking charm have just... gone!" ''And she had the same problem as us. Charm gone, item gone. I got the old, grassy step from the shed and put it infront of the fence and Snow jumped right over. I gave her a strawberry and explained what also happened to us. We decided to go out and search for the stealer of our property, we were detectives. Tried looking for clues, and saw some little footprints. Me, Snow and Aiden followed them but it turned out to just be a dog who stepped in a puddle. ''"Bad luck..." ''said Aiden as we saw the dog. "''That could've been it!" ''We kept looking until it got rather dark, and went to find our way back home. Twighlight was approching and it got dark very quickly. We were lost. We had no idea where we were. Then Snow said, ''"Hey! There's an Inn there that we can kip in!" ''and we headed on in. We found our room, which was great! We set up our beds, prepared for tomorrow, scrubbed our teeth, and closed our dreary eyes for some nice sleep... Category:MA Chapters Category:Miitopia-Meow6 Category:MA